trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fish in the Jailhouse/Transcript
OPENING SCENE In the woods, Olivia is running around from someone who is getting closer and closer but she can’t find them. She finds a cabin in the woods and tries to knock for help. OLIVIA: Help me!... He’s out here, he’s going to kill him. Olivia turns around to see Wyatt. WYATT: Missed me? OLIVIA: (screams) Olivia wakes up in her bedroom, revealing it was just a nightmare. OLIVIA: Oh my- Thank God. Olivia gets out of bed and goes downstairs to see her mom in the kitchen looking over paperwork. OLIVIA: Mom? NANCY: Oh, Olivia... What are you doing up so late? OLIVIA: I had a nightmare... What are you doing up so late? NANCY: I had a nightmare too... We both should get to bed. Nancy walks over to Olivia and goes upstairs. OLIVIA: I’m just going to get a glass of water. NANCY: Okay... Try not to stay up too late. OLIVIA: Okay. Olivia walks over to the kitchen table and looks over Nancy’s paperwork, revealing news articles on the 1995 Halloween massacre. (INTRO) SCENE 1 In Nancy’s kitchen, she is talking with Sheriff Hudson. NANCY: Thank you for coming, Derek. DEREK: Sure... What did you want to discuss, again? NANCY: It’s no secret by now that I had a relationship with Dennis Thompson before that disastrous Halloween party happened. DEREK: I mean... We all knew, but if this is about Veronica and Heather- NANCY: Veronica’s right!... I brought this curse back into our town. I should be the one to end it. DEREK: You should know that none of this is really your fault. It started with Regina and that was before you moved to Bellwood. NANCY: I know but I need clear my conscience. DEREK: How? NANCY: I think I need to visit our old friend, Dennis in prison. DEREK: What? You can’t! NANCY: Why? DEREK: He’s in a maximum-security prison. Where he’s been all his life. Not even his family visits him. NANCY: How do you know this? DEREK: You're not the only one who’s still curious about the past. NANCY: So, can you find a way to get me to visit Dennis? DEREK: Sure. When? NANCY: Today. It’s revealed that Olivia has been spying on the conversation. SCENE 2 Olivia knocks on Dylan’s door. OLIVIA: Dylan! Dylan! Cab we talk? Dylan opens the door. DYLAN: What do you want? OLIVIA: Can we talk? DYLAN: Not now. OLIVIA: C’mon! Please... This is important. DYLAN: What do you want? OLIVIA: I need your help... My ex-boyfriend is here and my mom is away to visit Dennis Thompson in prison. DYLAN: The mass murderer? OLIVIA: Yeah. DYLAN: Why? OLIVIA: Honestly, I’m done with asking questions about my mom’s past right now. DYLAN: And your ex? OLIVIA: I used to date him. DYLAN: Then why don’t you ask current boyfriend to help you. OLIVIA: Because things aren’t great between us right now. You’re my best friend. DYLAN: I’m sorry, Olivia. But I can’t... It hurts me too much to know that you are in a relationship when I’m also in love with you. OLIVIA: Ugh! Fine... Screw you! Olivia leaves the house and looks on to the street to see a mysterious car pass by. OLIVIA: Shit! Olivia runs away. SCENE 3 Veronica walks into the house with shopping bags. VERONICA: Oh, Bradley! Help me with the shopping. Veronica walks into the kitchen to see Bradley listening to music. VERONICA: I was calling you. BRADLEY: What? VERONICA: I said I was calling you... Help me put the groceries away. BRADLEY: Can’t!... I’m going to meet Ridley. VERONICA: Are you mad at me or something? BRADLEY: What? Why? VERONICA: Because you’ve been avoiding me ever since Thanksgiving. BRADLEY: Oh, is it that obvious? VERONICA: Okay, then... Spill, what’s the matter? BRADLEY: I don’t get why you had to invite everyone to Thanksgiving to accuse them of being the Red Devil. VERONICA: Okay... Firstly, I wasn’t accusing... I was openly suspicious. BRADLEY: That sounds like a fancy way of saying “accusing”. And I hope your happy because Olivia hasn’t returned any of my texts. VERONICA: Don’t be dramatic, Bradley. I had to do what I had to. To protect you. BRADLEY: But why? Nancy Walsh isn’t a serial killer. VERONICA: I know that now... But I can’t trust anyone... And until the police catch Mr. Smith again... I don’t know if I will ever feel safe allowing you to be on your own. BRADLEY: I promise... I’ll be fine. Mr. Smith won’t get to me again... But, you need to learn to trust me more. VERONICA: I know, I know. BRADLEY: Okay... Well, I’m leaving now to go see Ridley. VERONICA: Nuh-uh. Not until you help me put the groceries away... And I’m not asking again. BRADLEY: But mom. VERONICA: No buts... Just do. I’m still your mother. BRADLEY: Fine! SCENE 4 Olivia frantically rushes towards Liam’s house and knocks on the door. OLIVIA: C’mon! C’mon! Liam’s father answers the door. OLIVIA: Mr. Kinney! Is Liam there? MR. KINNEY: He’s out... And who might you be? OLIVIA: Olivia. Olivia Walsh. MR. KINNEY: Doesn’t ring a bell. OLIVIA: Oh. MR. KINNEY: I’ll tell him, you called. Mr. Kinney closes the door and Olivia runs away. Inside their house, it’s revealed that Liam was actually inside and just out the shower. LIAM: Who was at the door? MR. KINNEY: Uh... Nobody. LIAM: The voice sounded familiar. Mr. Kinney picks up a beer bottle and takes a drink. LIAM: Was it Olivia? MR. KINNEY: I don’t know. Something like that. I told her you were out. LIAM: Why? What did you say to her? MR. KINNEY: Because I don’t need you to get involved with another girl who could die, and have the cops up my ass. LIAM: You asshole. Liam runs into his room and slams the door. He tries calling Olivia. LIAM: C’mon, Liv. Pick up! OPERATOR: The number you have called is unavailable... LIAM: Shit! Liam walks out of his room, now dressed. MR. KINNEY: Where are you going? LIAM: To help Olivia. MR. KINNEY: Why? LIAM: She’s obviously in trouble. She’s never come here before. MR. KINNEY: Probably because she’s too good for us. LIAM: She’s not like that! MR. KINNEY: Sure, she is. She would destroy you. LIAM: I don’t care. Liam runs out. MR. KINNEY: Get back here, Liam! Mr. Kinney stands at the door as it’s revealed that the Red Devil has entered their kitchen. SCENE 5 In a flashback to 1995, the girls and Derek are all in the bathroom, surrounding Amanda who is now dying before eventually dying. HEATHER: Oh my God, she’s dead! What are we going to do? VERONICA: I don’t know, but we have to get out of here before one of us are next? Nancy walks over to the door. DEREK: Nance, what are you doing? NANCY: I have to be the one to end this... I know what he wants. DEREK: You can’t go out there! Dennis is a psychopath! NANCY: Yeah. But only I could end this. Nancy walks out of the door. DEREK: Nancy, wait! It’s too late, as Nancy closes the door behind her. She walks over and picks up a fire hydrate and smashes it against the emergency axe, picking it up and calling out Dennis. NANCY: Dennis! Get out here... I know it’s me you want. Get out here, Dennis.... You bastard! The Red Devil appears. NANCY: There you are. Nancy walks closer. NANCY: (gulp)… Meet me at Bellwood Lake... Tonight. And leave everyone else here, alone. I have to tell you something important. Something, I should have told you a long time ago. Nancy walks away, holding on to the axe. Back in the present day, Nancy is standing at a prison entrance where Derek appears. DEREK: Here’s your visitor’s pass. NANCY: … Huh? DEREK: Visitor passes. Are you feeling okay? NANCY: Just nervous, I guess. DEREK: You know you don’t have to do this, right? NANCY: Yeah... But I want to. And I need to if I want to save our kids. Nancy kisses Derek on the cheek and walks in and sits across from Dennis in the glass booth. DENNIS: Hello, Nancy. NANCY: Hello... Dennis. SCENE 6 At Olivia’s house, she runs inside and locks the doors, and walks into the kitchen and locks the backdoor. She turns around to see Wyatt, holding a gun. OLIVIA: Oh my God. What are you doing here? WYATT: I told you, I was looking for you. OLIVIA: Where did you get that gun? WYATT: You’d be surprised by what your mom keeps in her bedroom. OLIVIA: She probably got it after the home invasion. WYATT: And that’s how I found you again. OLIVIA: What? WYATT: Your home invasion was in the local news. And that’s how I knew to find you again. OLIVIA: How long have you been here? WYATT: I think it’s time we stop with the questions. How about I make you lunch? The scene transitions to Wyatt cooking with the gun beside him and Olivia looking at it. She looks down at her phone and texts Bradley: “Help!” Meanwhile, Bradley and Ridley are in Ridley’s bedroom. BRADLEY: So, how’s your mom with the gay thing? RIDLEY: Getting better now... But, then we had a chat and oddly it felt therapeutic afterwards. BRADLEY: I guess it’s better than being Amber right now. RIDLEY: True but she is going back to school. BRADLEY: You like her, don’t you? RIDLEY: It’s hard to explain... But I don’t know if she will ever feel the same way, y’know? BRADLEY: Wasn’t she the one who kept making a pass on you though? RIDLEY: Yeah, but a part of me believes she will always be Prada’s minion, and maybe the crush on me part was all a manipulation thing? BRADLEY: I mean... Sure. But out of all the HBICs, excluding us... Amber is probably the most chill one. RIDLEY: True. Bradley looks at her phone and Nora walks in with cookies. NORA: I got cookies, dear. Nora walks over to Ridley. NORA: (whispers) Now help me out here, is Bradley also a lesbian? And are you a couple? RIDLEY: What? Mom. No. She’s straight. NORA: Oh good, I just wanted to know to tell you to be safe. RIDLEY: Thanks for the cookies, mom. NORA: No, problem. Nora leaves and Ridley walks over to Bradley on the bed. RIDLEY: What? Why are you making that face? BRADLEY: I think Olivia’s in trouble. Meanwhile, Prada and the HBICs are driving. PRADA: This is so exciting! Now that Amber’s Jim Jones-esque dad is dead, she can come back to school... We have Baldy Blair filling in for dead Darcy... Now, if someone else were willing to relinquish their duties as class pres- CAITLIN: Never going to happen, Prada. PRADA: Oh well... But at least my life is looking wonderful. BLAIR: I told you to stop calling me baldy. PRADA: Oh, it’s just the cute nicknames we give each other like Gutter Trash Caitlin, or princess perfect Prada. BLAIR: How come you get the cute nickname? PRADA: Because I’m cute... Duh! BLAIR: But I don’t understand- Prada turns up the radio. BLAIR: Wait! PRADA: What this time? BLAIR: Your life isn’t wonderful as you claim. PRADA: How so? BLAIR: Your boyfriend, Chuck is a glorified sex toy and your reputation at school and in the town is... Bad. People still look at you like you’re a serial killer. Prada slams the breaks. PRADA: Get the fuck out. BLAIR: Um... What? So it’s okay for you to make fun of us? CAITLIN: God, Blair just leave. AMBER: Yeah, you’ve done enough. BLAIR: Oh my God... I don’t even know why I wanted to join your stupid clique in the first place. PRADA: LEAVE NOW! Blair gets out of the car and Prada drives away. CAITLIN: Oh my God, that was amazing who else are we going to trick? Prada stops the car again. PRADA: You, get the fuck out! CAITLIN: Wha- PRADA: Yeah, you slept with my boyfriend and ruined my reputation forever... I loathe you. And I want you to get out of my car before I put you through that fucking window. Caitlin exits the car and Prada drives away. AMBER: That was harsh. PRADA: It had to be done. Prada Vanderbilt isn’t to be messed with. SCENE 7 At the prison, Nancy and Dennis continue the conversation. DENNIS: How have you been? It’s been so long. How many years has it been? NANCY: I’m not here to play catch-up. I want answers. DENNIS: And as do I. NANCY: Huh? DENNIS: That night you asked me to meet you at the lake... You had something you wanted to tell me... What was that? I got arrested before you could tell me. I also assume you were the one who betrayed me. NANCY: Betray you? You murdered almost 28 students in our school. You deserve everything you're getting. DENNIS: I wouldn’t need to do what I did if you just kept away from me. NANCY: Now you blame me for what you did. DENNIS: You’re the condition, not the cause. NANCY: Do you really want to know what I wanted to tell you? Huh? I had our baby. DENNIS: What? H-How? NANCY: The Summer before disaster... I went to live with my aunt and uncle in Florida to have the baby and give it up for adoption. Then return home like nothing happened. DENNIS: Why didn’t you tell me? NANCY: I-I felt embarrassed. Like you would hate me. That Kevin would hate me for cheating on him. DENNIS: So why are you telling me now? Like it matters. NANCY: The truth is... I’ve had my suspicions that whoever is killing people now is our child. DENNIS: What do you want me to do about it? As you can see... I’m not exactly available to help on request. NANCY: I don’t know why here to be honest. I guess a part of me thought that you would know who our child is. DENNIS: Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t... Do you know if our child was a boy or a girl? NANCY: I actually never got to find out the child’s gender. DENNIS: That is tragic. NANCY: I assume you know who our child is. DENNIS: Why? And how much is it worth to you? NANCY: I’m clearly wasting my time. You probably know nothing. What was I thinking? A part of me also wanted to see if you were open to change. But now I know... Your still fucked up. DENNIS: Tell me... Why do you think our child is doing these copycat killings? NANCY: I don’t know... I guess revenge for me abandoning. After all. It’s like what you whispered to me the night you got arrested: “Karma is a bitch!” SCENE 8 Liam is knocking on Olivia’s door. LIAM: Olivia! Liv! Liv! Olivia! Answer. Ugh. Meanwhile inside. WYATT: You scream... I shoot. OLIVIA: Did my mom even put bullets in that? WYATT: Do you honestly want to test that theory. OLIVIA: Guess not. WYATT: Smart girl. Meanwhile, Dylan walks out and sees Liam. DYLAN: Do you mind keeping it down? LIAM: Have you seen Olivia? DYLAN: Yeah, actually. A few hours ago, she came to ask me for help with something. She seemed freaked out. LIAM: Did she say by what? DYLAN: Not that I can remember... Is she in trouble? LIAM: Um... I don’t know. Liam walks over to Dylan. LIAM: Can you help me find her. DYLAN: (sigh) Sure... I guess. Liam walks inside. DYLAN: Great. The scene is cut up into 4 part one with Olivia and Wyatt arguing in the kitchen, Derek driving Nancy home, Bradley and Ridley driving to Olivia’s house, and Liam and Dylan talking. OLIVIA: You need to calm down. WYATT: Why did you break up with me? And run away to here? OLIVIA: I’d feel a lot more comfortable answering that question. Meanwhile... LIAM: What kind of trouble could Olivia honestly find herself in? DYLAN: I don’t know. Meanwhile... OLIVIA: You abused me... Mentally. You were an awful boyfriend and if you just give me that gun... This can all be over. You go home and never return to Bellwood. WYATT: It’s not as easy as that, Olivia. Wyatt points the gun at Olivia and a shot is fired where Nancy gets out the car and hears the shot and looks over at Derek just as Bradley and Ridley pull in across the street. BRADLEY: Did you hear that? RIDLEY: Yeah... Is Olivia- Meanwhile, Liam and Dylan have heard the shot. LIAM: Did you- DYLAN: Yup! It came from Olivia’s house. LIAM: What? FINAL SCENE A faceless woman with black hair walks into the prison where the woman shows a nametag pass to the security guard saying “Rachel McAdams”. SECURITY GUARD: Right this way, Ms. McAdams. The woman walks and sits across from Dennis. DENNIS: Hello dear. You need to stop visiting me in prison. She's getting suspicious... You know what to do. Do what I couldn’t and kill them all... Including your mother and half-sister, Olivia. (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts (Slasher) Category:Season 1 (Slasher)